Shugo Chara Aladdin
by XxShugoCharaCafexX
Summary: Amu: A beautiful princess who doesn't wants to get married Ikuto: A murderer who is in love with the princess. Enbryo: An egg that can grant you three wishes. Where will this three character lead to?
1. Chapter 1

**Gina-Chan: I know what you guys are thinking, but I'm going to make this work. I'll try my best to be able to write three stories at once...but I bet I'll fail epically. Yes, I will fail epically by doing something dramatic when I say I can't do it anymore.**

**Cami-Chan: That's very nice, you know that?**

* * *

**Gina-Chan: Alright, I don't own Shugo Chara! Now on with the story!**

The light from the moon once again disappeared when a cloud covered it, blocking it's light and making the world pitch black. As the cloud slowly drifted away, the light was back, showing a dark figure of a teenage boy. He standing on the roof of a building, ready to jump. The boy wasn't attempting suicide though. He would be just fine with his catlike ability. He dove down, landing softly on his feet.

The teenage boy was carrying something;a case of something. He handled it gently, not wanting to get damaged in any way. Something dangled from the side of it, shining against the moonlight. It was a key. It was silver colored with a gem in a shape of clover at the end of it. It became dark again, as the cloud covered the moon again. The boy had disappeared when the light was back.

---------------SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN-------------

"Stop! Thief!" A man working at fruit shop shouted. The guards nearby heard him and nodded at each other. They took off, chasing after the teenage boy. He turned around and smirked mischievously, his purple lapis eyes laughing at them. The guards fumed at that, their face turning red in anger. The boy jumped on the dump, on to a building, then on to a higher building. The guards stopped, knowing they could jump so high like the boy.

"Stop!" One of the guard called, starting to climb on the dump, while the other supported the first guard.

"As if." The boy laughed, and got away..._with _the stolen food. The guards watched him get away, not being able to do anything about it.

The teen jumped from building to building, scarfing down on the apple he stole. He jumped from a light green building and landed softly on his feet. He threw away the apple core in a trashcan outside the building. I turned to his left and walked into a dark alley. He found the crack on the side and entered it, just like always. It was one of the ruins, the part that was destroyed by the volcano years ago. The inside was dark, since sunlight could barely enter the place. It only took him a second for his keen eye to adjust to the darkness. He found the staircase on his right, and ascended it.

"Meow." A blue cat growled lazily, when it heard someone coming. It lifted his head and blinked at the boy. The cat relaxed when it recognized the boy and went back to it's sleep.

"Hey, Yoru." The boy greeted as he brushed it's fur gently. The cat purred, clearly enjoying the feeling of getting groomed. The boy laughed. Yoru looked at him as if he were demanding for something. The boy's smile turned into a smirk as it pulled out a milk carton. Yoru meowed happily as the boy poured it out on it's bowl.

"Ikuto." A girl's voice said, calling the boy. Ikuto's head jerked up to see a girl seating on the giant window frame. She had a long blond hair tied up high in two with same eyes as Ikuto's. She was very beautiful with her high cheekbones and rosy lips. Her eyes had a confident and presumptuous look.

"Utau." Ikuto said his sister's name. He picked Yoru up and stood up, and faced his sister. "What are you doing here?"

"I...wanted to see you. Is there something wrong with that?" Utau asked, putting on her cute sad face. Ikuto frowned in disapproval.

"Go, now. You can't let people know that we have a connection." Ikuto said, pointing at the staircase. Utau shook her head.

"No! I want you to come with me!" Utau shouted at him. He shook his head.

"You know I can't. I....I'm....a murderer, Utau." Ikuto said. Utau looked at him sadly.

Ikuto _was_ a murderer. He had killed many people for a company called Easter. He needed money, and they gave it to him for killing people. Ikuto then gave the money to Utau, so she could live happily, and have friends. Utau was now very popular, and was friends with the princess. The princess. If people knew Utau was his sister...

"Ikuto, don't say that!" Utau pleased, hoping this time, her brother will come home with her.

"Utau, go." He said firmly with a severe expression. Utau started to leave, but slowly as she turned around many times to look her brother.

When Utau finally left, Yoru went back to sleep. It was weird how Yoru always understood everything they said. He was use to Ikuto and Utau fighting now, and was amused every time they fought. Ikuto put him down and brushed his fur once more and climbed on the giant window frame. He looked out the window to the castle, where the princess lived. He wondered what the princess looked like. He had heard about her once from Utau, but she made it confusing by saying "but she isn't pretty as me, but she is pretty. But not as pretty as me...Maybe....but she can sometimes be pretty as me, but she's not.".

"Yoru, don't you want to meet the princess to? Just once?" Yoru hissed and went back to sleep. Ikuto smirked. "How about her cat, Miki?"

Yoru looked up, and stared at him. Ikuto laughed. Utau had described Miki to Yoru once, and Yoru was crazy about her(they never met though).

"Whatever. Let's just go to sleep." Ikuto said. He groped in the darkness and finally found his blanket.

---------------SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN-------------

The sun illuminated the room, and Ikuto got up, yawning. It was Saturday, the day he had _work._

"Yoru, wake up." He said as he went out. He found his way to the Easter company. He had to go in the backdoor, where nobody could see him. Ikuto yawned again as he entered. He didn't get much sleep last night. He had been thinking about the princess, trying to match her with Utau's description, but it was hard to think of someone with a pink hair.

"Ah, Ikuto." Kazuomi said, smirking at him. He uncliped a key out of his key chain and opened his second drawer. He then got out a document and gave it to Ikuto. Ikuto looked over the today's target.

"Mizuki Sakawara." Ikuto read. He looked at the picture of the seventeen year old girl with caramel brown hair and matching eyes.

"Your time limit is by midnight." Kazuomi said.

Kazuomi was his boss. He was old(around 50) and had hair grayish brown hair and small brown eyes. Kazuomi had his own boss, who was Gozen. Ikuto has never seen Gozen before. He only knew that Gozen wasn't his real name.

"Who is she?" Ikuto asked. He always felt guilty about killing people without knowing reasons. But...

"It's nothing you need to know."

Kazuomi never told him why.

"How much for this girl?" Ikuto asked, looking over the document.

"three hundred fifty dollars." Kazuomi said.

Ikuto started thinking. He would send three hundred dollars to his sister...and fifty dollars for himself for food...maybe he'd keep thirty....

"Okay, people are starting to come to work. Go." Ikuto nodded. On the document, he had the girl's address. Killing the girl would be easy. He'd take care of her later. He went out of the Easter building and headed for the hidden amusement park he had found. While he was going there, he found zillions of 'Have You Seen Miki?' posters. On the poster, there was a picture of a light blue cat with clear ocean blue eyes. The unique feature about her is that she had a dark blue spade shaped mark on the right corner of her forehead.

"Hmm, looks like the princess lost her cat." He thought as he entered the hidden amusement park. He pulled the switch up and the light came on the the rides began to work again.

"Meow..." He heard. He looked down to see a light blue cat with clear ocean blue eyes, and dark blue spade shaped mark on the right corner of her forehead She looked just the cat on the poster. Was she Miki? Ikuto wondered....

"Miki." He called. The cat looked up at him, and meowed sweetly. He smiled. It was Miki. He picked her up to deliver her to the princess. Maybe he might get to see the princess! He arrived to the gate of the castle, when five guards surrounded him, pointing their naginata at him.

"We found Miki! This men kidnapped her!" The first guard yelled.

"Call the princess!" The third guard ordered the second guard. The second guard nodded and ran into the castle.

"Your in big trouble, boy." The fourth guard said and the fifth guard nodded in agreement.

"No, no, you don't understand! I was just delivering her cat!" Ikuto said. The guards closed up at him, not letting him move an inch.

"Princess, this way!" The second guard said, leading the princess to him. The princess was beautiful. She had a shiny bubblegum hair with honey golden eyes. She had a straight nose, and beautiful full-lips. Her dress was red and black in a style of goth lolita. It had 'V' shaped neck and there were frills everywhere, making her look elegant. She had a high black boots that had red ribbon at the side. She wore a white coat that had pink skulls all over it.

"Miki! Oh, you poor girl!" She said, taking the cat from me. She looked up at me and gave me a kind smile. "Thank you." She said.

"Princess, he kidnapped her!' The first guard told her. She examined me closely and shook her head.

"No, he didn't. He has a innocent expression on his face." She said, brushing Miki's fur gently. Miki purred at her touch.

"But, princess! He could be acting!" The fifth guard said, getting his naginata closer to my neck.

"Put that down, please! I can tell he's innocent!" The princess pleased. The guards dropped their naginata.

"What would you like for your reward?" The princess, asked.

"No reward." Ikuto said, holding up his hand.

"Then...what is your name?" She asked.

"Ikuto." He replied quickly. He was actually talking to the princess!

"Ikuto...well. My name is Hinamori Amu, Ikuto." She said, holding out her hand for Ikuto to shake. Ikuto shook it quickly, and returned his hand to his side.

"Yes, I know. Your...famous, Amu-Sama." Ikuto said, bowing respectively. Amu laughed.

"No need to be so formal. Just call me Amu." She said. Ikuto smirked at them.

"Sure. _Amu._" Amu blushed at that.

"Don't emphasize my name!!!!" She shouted, her cheeks still red.

"See ya, _Amu._" Ikuto said, back flipping in the air, landing on the fourth guard's head.

"H...hey!" The guard shouted, trying to shake him off. Ikuto then did another back flip and landed on the roof of a house. Then he kept jumping from house to house, until he disappeared from the princess's sight.

"Ikuto!" He heard his sister's voice. He looked down and saw Utau. She had shopping bags in both her hand, full of food. Ikuto looked around, but saw no one.

"Ikuto! Nobody's here! Come down! We need to talk!" She called. Ikuto sighed and jumped down.

"What?" He asked in an annoyed voice. Utau then got out a box of chocolate flavored taiyaki. Ikuto's eyes widened.

"Happy birthday." She said. Ikuto looked dazed for a moment then smiled.

"Oh, yeah. Today's my birthday, December first." He said as he bit into one. He didn't realize how cold he was until he tasted the warm taiyaki.

"I saw the princess." He said. Utau's eyes widened.

"Really?! How?" Utau asked. Ikuto only smirked as he disappeared, jumping from building to building. Utau watched as he left. She sighed as she walked away.

**Gina-Chan: BAM-BAM-BAM!!!!!! The first chapter complete! I made it long!...well ****long for me at least.**

**Cami-Chan: Aha! Review now, Aha!**

**I win, you lose, now you get a big bruise...or you can review!!!!**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gina-chan: I'm back! It's been a week since the first chapter! So I don't think I delayed that much...If you have complaints, pm me and I will update soon or whatever you put in your pm.**

**Cami-chan: Heyz, y'all.**

**Gina-chan: Cami, THANKS for the FLAME, my real life BESTEST FRIEND FOREVER!**

**Cami-chan: Sorry! I mean, I got bored half way! Make it funnier!!!**

**Gina-chan:I can make you appear in this story and make you really gay.**

**Cami-chan: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Just make it funnier!**

**Gina-chan: This story is not really for comedy...I'll try! How about a bloodbath???**

**Cami-chan:...huh?**

**Gina-chan: Never mind. Have you noticed I misspelled Aladdin?**

"Please, stop!" The girl's voice rang through the house, followed by a piercing scream. Ikuto, with a metal claw attached to his hand, slashed her once again.

"Tell me, why does Easter want you killed?" He asked again. Mizuki shook her head weakly.

"I...can't tell you!" She said once again. Ikuto sighed.

"Then I'll kill you now." He said as he stretched his claw arm, high up in the air, ready to slash the girl hard enough so she dies this time.

"I...stop! I'll tell you!" She screamed, hugging herself in the corner of the room. Ikuto stopped. The girl looked up with tears in her eye, still scared out of her mind.

"It's...because...I know too much about Easter's plan." She said, standing up slowly.

"Too much...about them killing people?" Ikuto asked. She thought for a moment at that.

"Yes...and no." She said.

"Yes and no?" Ikuto asked.

"That....and the fact Easter killed the queen, Hinamori Midori." She said, fidgeting with her hair. Ikuto gasped. Easter killed the queen? But...who did? It wasn't him!

"Who killed her?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I don't know!"

"Thank you." He said, and he put the girl to sleep, forever.

------------SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN------------

"Amu!" Fujisaki Nadeshiko called her dazed friend who was standing in front of her mother's grave. Amu jerked her head up.

"Yes?" She asked.

"They still haven't got any lead about who killed your mother?" Amu shook her head. Nadeshiko sighed. "How's your dad?", she asked. Amu shook her head again.

"Terrible. He won't eat at all!" She said in a voice filled with sadness.

"...Well at least your cat is back." Nadeshiko said, and Amu nodded. Amu looked at her mother one last time, and they left.

-------------SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN------------

"Father, may I enter?" Amu asked. No answer came. She waited and waited, still no answer came.

"Princess Amu, the King won't come out of his room now." One of Amu's maid said. She was holding a duster to her heart. "And I might get fired if I don't clean his room!"

"So...you don't care about him, just your job...?"

"Yes, get him out of there right now, so I can finally clean his room!"

"Your fired."

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!" The maid screamed then threw the duster to the ground. She glared at Amu then stormed out of the castle.

"...Okay, then. Now, Papa, come out! You need to eat!" Amu said, once again, knocking on his door. There was no answer. Amu sighed. "I'll go make a sandwich for you."

Amu went to the kitchen(ignoring all the gasps from the kitchen staffs) and started finding ingredients for her dad's favorite sandwich, Tuna with jelly sandwich. It was gross, yes, but he loved it because Midori, his wife came up with it.

She spread the jelly on one side, then let the tuna out on the other side, and pressed them together.

"I need a plate." She ordered. A chef came running with a silver plate. Amu shook her head. "Not too fancy." The chef passed her a china plate. Amu placed the sandwich there, and carried it to her dad's room.

"Daddy, I brought tuna with jelly sandwich. Com'on, I got mamma's cooking skill. At least try it." She said, knocking on his door.

"Princess." She heard a voice call her name. She turned around to see a messenger with blond hair and blood red eyes with a red scroll in his right hand. He was wearing a messenger's hat(red) with three black feather's on the side, symbolizing that he was a level 3 messenger. He was wearing a green shirt with a darker green vest with only one button, dangling loose. He's pants were the darkest green, and his shoes was the same reddish green, the top of his shoes were very pointy**(lol, you can totally use the shoes as a weapon XD)**. In other word, he was totally ready for Christmas.

"Ah, Hotori-kun, what news do you bring today?" Amu kindly asked her messenger friend. Hotori Tadase shook his head.

"It's not a very good news, no, not good at all." He cleared his throat and opened the scroll and started reading it:

_Dear Hinamori Amu,_

_The King has forgotten his duty of taking care of this kingdom. We, the _

_Government of the Forte Kingdom has decided that it is time for the _

_Princess Hinamori Amu to get married, and get the kingdom on it's _

_feet once again. We pray that you would associate with us, only if you_

_value this kingdom of many people. Meanwhile, your uncle, Prince _

_Tsukasa is coming to greet your suitors and to look after the kingdom._

"No way, they want me to get married?!" Amu shouted, clearly shocked by the letter. "But...but..." She stuttered.

"Princess, I agree, the King is broken, and he will not be fixed again, unless the Queen come alive once again." Tadase said, giving the letter to Amu.

"That's it. It's time for daddy to come out." Amu said furiously, and she kicked the door of the King's room hard. But it did not budge.

"DADDY, YOU HEARD, DIDN'T YOU? COME OUT, COME OUT, COME OUT!!!" Amu screamed, but there was no answer. Tadase gave a guilty look.

"You should get married. Soon. Only if you value this kingdom of many people." He repeated the letter. Amu signed him to go away, and he scurried away very quickly.

-------------SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN------------

"Where did you hear that?" Kazuomi asked.

"The girl, Sakawara Mizuki told me. Now, tell me. Who killed the Queen?" Ikuto repeated. Kazuomi laughed.

"Lies, the girl told you lies." He said.

"She was telling me the truth." Ikuto said.

"Just take your money and leave, Ikuto." Kazuomi growled at him. Ikuto stared at his boss for a moment, glaring, but he figured that would get him nowhere.

"Fine, but I will find out the truth later."

"Foolish boy, you do realize I can kill your sister easily if you don't do what your told." He laughed as Ikuto went out of the room.

-------------SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN------------

Utau sat in the sofa of her house, watching the comedy channel. Actually, she wasn't watching it nor listening to it. On her mind was Ikuto, killing someone over and over again. She tried to get the image out of her mind, but it was no use. She was finally able to snap back to reality when she heard the doorbell. She quickly hurried and answered it.

"Tadase, welcome." She said politely as the blond hair boy entered her house, holding a blue scroll. "What news do you bring today?" She asked, but already knew. Only Ikuto sended her money. The blue scroll was used to deliver money, red scroll was used for bad news, green scroll was used for good news, white scroll was used for business issues, and the black one was for other news.

"Hoshina-san, it's from Ikuto-kun again." He said, clearing his throat:

_Dear Hoshina Utau,_

_The news about the Queen's death from food poisoning is false. The Easter_

_Corp. had killed her, but I do not know who did. It wasn't me._

"Then there's three hundred and twenty dollars attached to it." Tadase finished.

A messenger's job was to deliver the letter and not say anything about what's in it whatsoever. So Utau could trust Tadase.

"Oh my goodness." Utau gasped, "Tadase, I need a black scroll." Tadase handed her a scroll. Utau quickly wrote a reply to Ikuto and gave Tadase three dollars for him to deliver the scroll to Ikuto.

"Of course." Tadase said, running out of her house to deliver the scroll.

Utau grabbed the blue scroll and read it again and again. She decided. She's going to visit Ikuto tonight.

-------------SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN------------

"Amu-chan!" Prince Tsukasa had arrived at the castle of Forte, and was hugging Amu so hard that she couldn't breathe.

"Uncle!" She said, trying to push Tsukasa away. Tsukasa finally let go of her.

"Where's Tsumugu? I swear, I am going to beat him if I see him. How could a King turn his back on the kingdom and just morn over his wife's death?" He said, pulling out a bat out of nowhere. He started heading for the King's room, when Amu stopped him.

"No, what are you doing!" Tsukasa laughed.

"I'm just kidding, Amu-chan. But really, how could he do that?" Tsukasa sighed. "Anyway, your first suitor is coming today at four."

-------------SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN------------

"Are you serious." Amu said, looking at the rich boy, who wasn't even ten yet, scarfing down almost everything on the dining room: Turkeys, thousands of loafs, and many other things.

"Be respectful, and say no kindly, and let him down gently." Tsukasa said, still watching the boy rip off one of the turkey's leg and chomp down the whole thing in about five seconds.

"So, what's your favorite instrument, princess?" He asked. Amu was still speechless with his fat belly jiggling around every time he moved. THE KID WAS STILL UNDER AGE TEN!!!! HOW COULD HE BE SO FAT?!

"Umm...uh...a big-I...I mean violin." She said, trying not to bring any words that can mean 'fat' up.

-------------SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN------------

"Is all of my suitors like that?" Amu shouted as soon as the little boy left. Tsukasa had busted out laughing, tears coming out of his eye.

"That...that boy! Haha, he..He was...haha, did you see the way his belly moved? Hilarious!" Amu rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and it was horrible. Ugh, he disgust me. I think I going to be sick. I going up to my room, take a huge sleeping pill, and fall asleep." She said as she flipped her bubble gum hair, and ascended the stairs, leaving behind her laughing uncle.

**Gina-chan: Funny enough?**

**Cami-chan: I guess.**

**Gina-chan: Anyway, this is a combination of modern time/medieval time. That's why they have scrolls, TV, and all those medieval and modern stuffs. And wow, OoO, I wasn't planning on making Ikuto that sadistic....oh, well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gina-chan: Failed!!!**

**Cami-chan: What?**

**Gina-chan: OMG, I became so super busy. But I got it figured out(though some of my readers my hate me for this).**

**Cami-chan: What is it?**

**IIIMMMPPPOOORRRTTAANNNTTTT!!!!!!**

**Gina-chan: I am so super busy with all my school stuff and I'm reading harry potter books at the same time, I'm reading this book called 'princess academy' it's a really good book, and about like 10 stories on fanfiction and I got a 75 on math test so I got to study better on math and then I have to do this project for L.A. Then my science teacher gives up a lot of projects, and then we have a lot of tests coming up so...**

**I'm going to update Truth or Dare Camp once every 10 days or 1week.**

**I'm going to update Super Useless Powers once every 12 days or 10 days.**

**I'm going to update THIS STORY at least once every month.**

**I am sooooo super sorry, readers! I love you guys, really, but...my reasons are up there.**

**Cami-chan: Oh, yeah, she is. She is doing super bad in math despite that she's in AIG, you stupid Jina.**

**Gina-chan: Shut up, or I'll make you.**

**B-chii: BEST FRIEND FIGHT!!!!!**

**Gina-chan: Not really.**

**B-chii: Oh, okay.**

**Cami-chan:...Okay then. **

**A-chii: J-chii(Gina-chan) doesn't own shugo chara!**

**Anna-chan: ...Hi.**

**A-chii:...Hi. We have the same name.**

**Anna-chan:...yeah.**

**A-chii:...Alright then, nice meeting you.**

* * *

"Brother," The girl with a long violet hair called for her twin brother. He looked at her then sighed. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but...this was something he COULN'T do. So everytime she called him to come out, he turned up the volume of his cd player. There came another loud banging on the door, and he turned to music on even louder.

On the other side of the door, Nadeshiko was getting furious. How could he just ignore her?! She sighed. Truthfully, she didn't blame him. Of he wouldn't do this. No, he couldn't. It wasn't possible for him...but it was possible for him at the same time.

"Come out, brother, at least talk to me!" She said, banging on the door harder. She sighed when no answer came, and turn around to leave when...

"I said no!"

...he came out.

She faced him and scowled.

"Now you decide to talk to me?" He frowned at her. She rolled her eyes, but went back to begging once again.

"Please, this would make her happy!" She said. Somehow, to Nagihiko, it sounded like she said 'Please, this would make YOU happy!'.

"I-I can't. Nadeshiko, I know that you want me to-"

"No, I don't care either way, but I want YOU to be happy. At least try once!" She cut him off at the middle of his sentece, not letting him finish what he was about to say, which was probably something like 'do that, but I can't!', and she wasn't about to let him give up like that.

"Four years, Nagihiko, four long years." She said, pushing he towards the door. He tried to get away, but she grabbed his shirt firmly.

"Nadeshiko, I'm not fit enough to-"

"You stupid, she'll accept you. She's been friends with you since forever! And now is the time!" She said, dragging him out the door.

"Well, at least let me change! I can't go to her looking like...like this!" He cried, slapping her hand away. She scowled at him, but let him go.

"Fine. You got ten minutes. Your best cloths, okay?"

"...Okay, fine."

------------SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN------------

Amu stood in front of her father's door, trying to get him out of his room. But it just wasn't possible. After her mother's dead, he had locked himself in his room, too sad to talk to anyone. Including her. Now, she doubted that he could hear her.

She wasn't mad at him though;she was furious at him. The furious attitude was a mix of sadness of her own, worry for her father's health, her frustration, her anger at the killer, her anger at her father, her anger at this whole entire world. She wondered if there was anybody who understood her.

"I understand you." She turned around, and of course, there was her uncle, smiling at her like a fool.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Somehow, she had this feeling....this feeling that he might be a...well, a weirdo, yes, but something else...mind reader?

"Yes. Yes I am." She gasped when he said that. She started thinking another message.

_You can here my mind? Uncle, say burgers for yes, and chikens for no!_

"Burgers, yes." He said. She gasped loudly. Maybe she had judged her uncle wrong. Her uncle was something very...extordinary!

_Beep._

"I just got a call, and ordered a burger." He said.

Of course.

"You know uncle, we DO have a cook here." She said, pointing at the door, which was made by solid gold(which meant...squishy!!!). He just smiled more brightly at that.

"Yes, but sometimes, even high class people like us, should eat peasants food once in a while." He said.

"...Whatever. I'm going for a walk. Try to get...the guy out of his cave before I come back." She said. Then she took off her crown that signed her as a princess, and shoved it at her uncle. He looked at it for a second, and knew what she was doing.

"Peasants cloths are in basement." He said. Amu took off her shoes that was made by gold,ruby,sapphire, and gold stones and shoved those at her uncle also.

"Take care of my stuff and..._him._" She hissed the last word, glaring at her father's door. She started towards the staircase, when Tsukasa called for her.

"What?"

"There going to be suitor meeting at five. So...you have one hour." He reminded her. She groaned as she ran down the staircase. He chuckled and looked at the list.

"Well,well,well. Who could have guessed our next suitor?" He said, still laughing. He stared at the photo of a boy who had signed up unwillingly. The boy was frowning in the picture, as if he saw something very disgraceful.

------------SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN------------

Kazuomi passed his paper works to his assistances, Jina and Cami. Jina and Cami weren't twins, but they acted like twins. They did everything together. Which meant pain in the neck for Kazuomi. They always had same opinions, which meant double criticising to him from them, and double accidents. Whenever Cami fell with all his paper, Jina fell with all his other papers;whenever Jina was sick, Cami was sick. That meant more work for him.

Jina and Cami looked at him in a same worrying look, then flashed a encouraging smile at him together. He shooed them away, which must have annoyed them. Each of them kicked the door once, and now, it was barely hanging there.

Of course, then Ikuto came it, finishing off the door with just a slight twist on the door knob. Ikuto looked at the door, then looked at his arm. Surely, he couldn't be that strong!

"It wasn't you Ikuto. It was the Almost Twins." Kazuomi told him. Ikuto nodded knowingly, still staring at the broken door.

"Tell me, who killed the Queen? You promised me that day that you would let Kukai free from Easter, and-"

"Ikuto, you didn't read the contract at all, did you?" Kazuomi said with a cruel twisted smirk on his face. Ikuto scowled at him.

"No."

"Well, in the contract, I never stated that I would let him free from the Easter, Ikuto. " Kazuomi told him. Ikuto looked at him suspiciously.

"Contract." He muttered angrilly. Why did his whole life and he family and friend's life depended on this so-called contract? He wanted to rip it apart and become free...but...

"Like I said, I can ruin your sister's life and as well as your friends." Kazuomi said, looking down at him like he was a lower lifeform.

"F-"

"And, also, I've been noticing your getting close to the Princess." Kazuomi stated. Ikuto froze. Kazuomi's smirk widened. "Ah, yes, the Princess, Hinamori Amu. What a disgrace to all loyal family she is. She's ugly, unwise, uneducated, unkind-"

"She is not!" Ikuto growled. Kazuomi smirked.

"Well, it seems like your determined to keep her alive. Remember Ikuto, everybody's fate depends on your behavior." Ikuto growled at him once more then left.

**Gina-chan: In the review, could you tell me if I made the Nagihiko and Nadeshiko thing too ovious. Then put what you think they're about to do. I want to see what everyone thinks! **

**Cami-chan: Oh yeah, and another favor: **

**Could you guys do the poll in Gina-chan's profile? We want to know what a lot of people are like in . It's about what kind of fasion style you have. Goth Lolita, 80's, punk, etc.**

**Gina-chan: Love you guys, REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW, REVIEW!!!~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

** Gina-chan: I just like to say, I'm mad at my friend right now because she told me a lie and it was the one type of lie I really really REALLY hate, and I forgave her..but I'm still mad. If she lies to me like that ever again, I am never talking to her. And you know who I'm talking about.**

** Cami-chan: Oh, and I just like to say that...that person is NOT me. I was in the middle, not trying to bring us back together, but laughing. It's funny to see Jina mad..she still has a fat face when she's mad.**

** Gina-chan: It's a baby fat~!**

** Cami-chan: How in the world do you still have a baby fat??!!**

** Gina-chan: I dunno, and plus, iz because my bones pop out!**

** Cami-chan: Well you still have a fat face.**

** Gina-chan: Anywho, to the story...ish!**

* * *

The purple haired twins sat next to each other on a wooden chair. Soon, the boy's wooden chair fell again. The boy cursed rather rudely at the host about his chair that was missing a leg. The host apolozied and was quick to fetch him another chair, but the girl heard the host mutter a swear word in his breathe as he walked away.

The boy kicked the front legs of the chair to make sure it was steady enough.

"Your not being nice," Nadeshiko pointed out. Nagihiko, her twin brother, who was now examining the back legs.

"Well, the host wasn't being nice," Nagihiko replied, finally sitting down.

Nadeshiko rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe he didn't know about the missing leg of that chair," Nadeshiko suggested.

"Well, maybe I'm just nervous," Nagihiko said in a hushed tone, wanting nobody to hear him but his sister.

Nadeshiko nodded. She understood how nervous he was, because she experienced it herself once. Her friends had decided it was time for her to confress to her crush, Hotori Tadase. Her friends had dumped her into a car, and drove for five hours to get there.

While she was in the car, she thought about all the horrible things her crush could say when she confessed. Every second of the tedious time in the car had been pure torture. _That_, she thought, _is probably how Nagihiko is feeling right now._

The host came back in, and led another guy into the watched as they walked away.

Right before the host dissappeared into the out side of the door, he threw a nasty look at her twin brother. Nadeshiko sighed.

"When he comes back to get you," Nadeshiko said to her brother when she finally got his attention, "be nice to the poor host."

Nagihiko didn't move a mustle, but she could have sworn she saw his head nod as she turned away.

-----------SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN--------------

Amu leaned on the back of her chair, frustrated.

"Another suitor," she muttered as she watched Sanjo Kairi, the host, lead another guy into the room.

The guy who was led by Kairi was a slightly taller then her, and had a brighter golden eye.

The boy's red hair swayed as he entered the room and flashed a cute smile at her way.

Amu was interested, but not in a boyfriend kind of way. She was just surprised it wasn't another old men(or old women, once) or a young boy.

"Staring isn't nice, your highness," the boy said in a amused voice.

"Neither is pointing it out," Amu said, pointing at the chair in front of her. "Why don't you sit down?"

The boy glanced at Kairi who scurried out of the room.

"As you wish, your highness."

-----------SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN--------------

"There he comes," Nadeshiko said, squeezing her brother's arm as the host came out of the room.

Nagihiko waited for the host to come toward him, so he could opolozise about his rude behavior.

The host did come towards him, and Nagihiko took a deep breath, and readied himself to name his faults.

"I-"

"Well, it looks like Princess Amu had taken a great interest in the young man I escorted earlier," the host said, cutting him off, with a smirk on his face. "I think you better go home. It's not like you stand a chance against that fine-mannered young man."

Nagihiko stood up quickly, knocking down his chair.

"Let's go, Nadeshiko," he ordered without looking at her.

Nadeshiko hesistated, looking at her brother, then to the host, who was glaring at her brother.

"No, actaully, you go," she said, and she surprised herself by splashing her drink on the host's face.

The host's flummoxed expression made Nagihiko laugh.

"You know what? Nadeshiko's right. You go," Nagihiko said, dumping his own drink on the host.

The host raised his head and glared at them, despite the fact that his wet pine green hair blocked his eyes.

"This will be reported to Princess Amu," he said, walking away from them.

Nagihiko glanced at Nadeshiko, and burted into a giggles.

"That was awesome, Nade," complimented Nagihiko.

"Thanks. I don't know what got into me.." Nadeshiko mumbled.

-----------SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN--------------

After few minutes of talking, Amu had learned so many things about the boy.

First, his name was Akatsuki Shino, he was seventeen, he was a prince from a far away kingdom. He was unfortunately a second born, and his brother was to take their father's crown.

"So...does that mean you only want power?" asked Amu.

"Do I seek power...yes. Yes I do. Everyone does in one way or another. But, I do not only seek power, but I also seek love," Shino said as he reached out and put his hand on top of Amu's.

"Hmm...nice speech. Very...leveled uped," Amu teased and Shino laughed.

"Yes, I seek love...and I think I found it," he said, gazing into her honey golden eyes.

"W-Well, I..." Amu stammered, looking at his hand on top of her own, "why don't you visit me few more time, and then...I'll decide if I want to..."

"Alright, that's fine. No need to hurry...well, you do, but still, no need to hurry," Shino said, reclaiming his hands back to his pockets.

"Um..." Amu said, not sure what she wanted to say.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Um..." she repeated, trying to think of something to say.

"It's okay. A lot of girls get tongue tied around me. No need to get embarrased, I'm used to it," Shino reassured as he stood up to leave.

"Well, then...see you later....I guess," Amu said, sticking out her shaky hand for Shino to shake.

After he shook her hand, he headed out.

Amu, fluttered, fell back to her chair.

"What...just...happened?" she asked herself as she laid her left arm on her forehead and closed her eyes.

-----------SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN--------------

The host escorded the red haired boy out and glared at Nagihiko as he turned around to take him to the Princess.

"Hurry," he said.

So, naturally, Nagihiko took his sweet honey pie time to get up, stretch, yawn, stretch some more. The host stood waiting for him, glaring and glowering at Nagihiko who finally turned around to face the host again.

"Name?" the host asked, taking out his writing pad and a ink pen to add Nagihiko's name onto the list.

"If you tell me your name, maybe I would tell you mine," Nagihiko said, smirking as the host glared at him.

The host stood there, his teeth clenched hard, trying to decide if he was going to tell him off back or not.

"I'm waiting," Nagihiko said playfully.

"It's..." the host said in a strained voice, "Kairi. Sanjo Kairi."

"Well, Sanjo-kun, why keep the Princess waiting? Show me the way to the door," Nagihiko said, even if he could clearly see the door right in front of him.

Kairi was infuriated by this point. Nagihiko was laughing really hard in the inside, knowing Kairi's insides were boiling in anger.

"I'll report this to the Princess, naturally," Nagihiko said as he headed single for the door, leaving the red faced Kairi behind.

Nadeshiko watched as Nagihiko dissapeared through the door, and turned her gaze back to Kairi.

"I hope you learned your lessen by now. Never, ever, mess with a purple haired girl boy twins."

-----------SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN--------------

Amu sat up quickly into a ladylike position as she heard the door open. She waited for whoever it is to shoot another lousy pick up line at her, but it never came. Instead, she saw a long lock of purple hair that was so familiar to her.

"Nagihiko?"

**Gina-chan: Cliff hanger!!!!**

** Cami-chan: Gina-chan is sorry that too much characters are occ in this story. Oh yeah, and also in truth or dare camp and super useless powers. **

** Gina-chan: Anyone have a facebook???**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gina-chan: Hey hey! It's snowing so I decided to write a chapter!**

**Cami-chan: be~~cause it was...snowing?**

**Gina-chan: Yeah, cause I love snow! First day of snow this year! I love it!**

**Cami-chan: Awsome, but I wouldn't know cause I be at Virginia.**

**Gina-chan: I miss you cami!!!**

**Cami-chan: Not me, I miss snow more then you. Hey, snow!**

* * *

The snow was falling outside, the howling wind muted by the window. The sky was dimmed out by the dark clouds hanging low in the sky. It cascaded a shadow in the room where two figures was;one standed, one seated. The lit candle danced, causing a animated shadow on the dark walls.

The girl faced the purple haired boy, fixing a solemn stare on him. It wasn't as if she was surprise;she already saw this was going to happen soon. But she had never expected it to happen so quickly. It had never passed in her mind that today was the day she'll have to face this problem: turning down one of her best friend.

She always hoped she was wrong. The doubt started when she first realized how he looked at her. Then slowly, she started to comprehend other signs that he was accidently sending. She had ignored and avoided it, only talking to her friend when they weren't alone. It had worked out so well until now;he was right in front of her, his eyes shaking and tensely looking about the room.

They both cleared their throat and met each other's eyes. They opened and closed their mouth, not knowing what they wanted to say.

The boy's eyes fell to the floor, then to the walls, finally to the girl in front of him once again. He stared into it, trying to see if he could read it. Her expression and her eyes neutral, but he could see hint of regret in it. His wiped his sweaty hands on his pants, his eyes back on the ground.

"Um...hey...Amu...." his voice was barely audible as he spoke softly.

The girl nodded and glanced at the seat in front of her, signing him to seat down. The boy made his nervous way to the chair.

"Nagihiko, hey," she said, eying the shortbread cookies in front of her. "Would you like some?"

The boy glanced quickly at the cookies and focused back on the pink haired girl in front of him.

"No, not really, I'm not hungry."

"Oh."

The silence followed after the word, filling the awkward atmosphere between the two friends.

"Well, orange, then?" Amu asked, gazing at the orange sitting at the corner of the room. "Wait, why's there a orange there?"

The boy smiled at that. This was one of the things he liked about Amu. She always found a way to lighten up any kinds of tense mood.

"It probably grew a feet while you were asleep," the boy said as he smirked, noting the way she shivered.

"Jerk," she mumbled, standing up and walking over to the lone orange to pick it up.

"Be careful, it might eat ya," Nagihiko said, his smirk growing bigger.

"A carnivorous orange, very original," Amu said as she blew the dust off of it.

"Sure," the boy answered.

"Sure?" Amu echoed, not sure what he was indicating.

"Sure about eating an orange at the corner..or once at the corner," Nagihiko said, now relaxing as he placed his long legs on the table.

"So sexist, get it yourself!" Amu said, placing her hands on her hips after she chucked the orange at her friend, who caught it gracefully.

"Thanks," he said as he waved the orange in the air.

"Don't metion it," she replied in a disapproving voice.

"Hey, your the one who offered it," Nagihiko reminded her.

"And your the one who wanted it," Amu shot back.

"True...," he said slowy. "Truce?"

"Truce," she said.

They both broke into a smile as they mirrored the action of spitting in their hands. They grabbed each other's and shook it.

"Peace," she said grabbing herself a shortbread cookie and stuffing it in her mouth as she placed her legs on the table.

"Not being ladylike?" he asked as he peeled the orange, orange juice oozing down his fingers as he stabbed it in to far.

"Not when it's just you around," she admitted as she burped out loud and rubbed her tummy.

The boy laughed as a loud fart passed through her bottom.

"So...by this...you mean to say let's be just friends?" he asked, still smiling.

"Yes, and peace," she said as she sighed in relief.

"Hey, I wasn't about to attack you-not like that-I'm alright," he said, stiffling a grin as horrified expression landed on her before he said 'not like that'.

"Okay, good, cause for a second I thought...you know what? Nothing. Just forget that. Such a dirty mind I have," She whispered the last part to herself in an admonishing tone.

SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN

She paced about the room, biting her nails as she did so. Her head was full of images of what could have possibly happened to her dear brother that prevented him from visited the other day. Her eyes traveled down to the letter that had arrived yesterday evening.

She had passed the message to him about her visiting, which was responded with a scornful letter. He had stated that he will come over instead. But he never came.

"Oh, gosh," she said as she swept her anxious sweats that lie on her forehead with her sleeve.

"Oh, gosh, what?" A husky voice said from above her which made her jump in surprise.

"Ikuto! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she scolded, her hand on her heart for she was still recovering from the shock.

"But I didn't. So what's the point?" he said as he rocked back and forth from the lamp that was hanging from the ceiling.

"I guess nothing. Tell me, why weren't you here yesterday?" Utau asked anxiously as she trailed her eyes down his body, checking for any visible injuries.

"Yoru caught cold, severe snowstorms...a lot of reasons, but what we should focus on is the present. I'm here now, you wanted to see me," He said simply, plopping down on her sofa.

"What do you know about the queen's death? I have to know this," Utau pleaded.

"Just because your Amu's friend doesn't mean you have the right to know everything about her," he replied gazing lazily at the ceiling above.

"Well, but in this case, even she doesn't know, am I correct?" Utau questioned, sitting down beside him.

"Correct. But I have nothing else to say. That's all I know too. Easter killed her..." he focused on the tiny spot on the ceiling, "and I think they're after Amu too..."

"What?! Amu too?!! Why? When? Where?" Utau shrieked as she comprehended that her friend was targeted by a killer company.

"I've got to go," Ikuto quickly said as he jumped out the window and landed gracefully without a injury.

"But Ikuto, what's wrong?" Utau asked as she stuck her head out the window and winced as she felt the cold breeze of the snowstorm hitting her hard.

The boisterous wind muted Ikuto as he said something to her.

"What?" she yelled but he was already gone.

SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN

The red haired boy smirked as he left the castle.

"Shino," Kazuomi called and the boy turned around.

The boy smirked at him, signing him that the first part of their plan was a success.

The princess had fell for him.

Or at least, that's what he tought.

* * *

**Gina-chan: Oh~~ Shino, you naughty boy!!!**

**Shino: I am not owned by peach-pit. I do not come out in shugo chara so don't search for me. **

**Gina-chan: I had to make up a new character because I didn't want Tadase to be the bad guy person dude.**

**Cami-chan: Peace, I eat orange.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gina-chan: This story is actually on hold, but I got bored so Ima update one today.

**Cami-chan: Whoop!!!**

**Gina-chan: Amu is about to get the worst prank call eva!**

**Amu: R-really??Nooo!!! *ring ring* Oh, hold on, I got a call. Hello?**

**Phone-chan: yes, Amu-sama, I did what you asked and killed him and buried him at your backyard. Now give me my million dollar you ******!!!! **

**Amu: 0.0....*faint***

**Cami-chan: Haha, good one Gina!**

**Gina-chan: no...that wasn't me...that was real....**

**Cami-chan: Ah, wateva. Just on to the story!**

* * *

Amu decided to sneak out that night. She had enough of meeting suitors.

She rammaged through her closet quietly in the middle of the night, when everyone was asleep. Well, everyone except the guards.

She finally found the clothing she was looking for. It was a simple black T-shirt with peace sign in the middle and dark skinny jeans with black converse. Then she covered herself under a black trench coat with a hood to prevent someone regconizing her.

She switched into the clothing she picked out and carefully placed her former clothing on her pink four-poster bed. She was about to leave when thoughts came flooding to her head.

What if her father thought she was kinapped? What if he thought she was killed? What if Tsukasa thought she ran away to do naughty things(Tsukasa's mind works very weird)?

She sighed and wrote a letter for them. She placed the letter on her pillow.

She opened her window and looked down. If she wanted to get to the garden without anyone seeing her, she had to jump from her balcony. The ground was fifteen feet below. She decided to trust her loyal bush and she jumped.

Down she went, and her mind turned blank. Her heart fell like it was going to explode. She never liked rollercoaster and she certainly did not like falling.

She landed on the bush, just like she planned.

"Well, that went better than I imagined," she muttered.

She got a cut on her cheek and her right sleeve on the trench coat was little torn, but other than that, she was just fine. She got up and started jogging across the garden to get the the wall.

She knew that if she could get to the other side of the wall, she was free. It was a good thing that vines tagled around the inside wall of the garden, not on the outside. She couldn't imagine how terrible it might had been if they could clime up the vines and invade the castles.

"Meow," she heard. Amu turned around and saw her cat Miki staring at her with bright blue eyes.

"Shh," Amu said.

"Meow," Miki cried again in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Miki, I'm not going to be gone forever. I'll come back...like...like in a month or so," She said then silently added, "I hope."

Miki nodded and watched as Amu climed the vines.

Amu would have never guessed climing the vines would be this hard. She had been so confident, so emphatic this would be one of the easy part. But she was wrong. She kept loosing the grip of the vine or misplacing her feet. Sometimes, the vines even ripped when she grabbed it!

"Meow," Miki said. Amu looked at Miki. Miki pointed her nose toward a stack of rocks by the far corner. Amu smiled. She could use the rocks to help her climb!

* * *

Amu was now standing on the top rock. She reached out for the vine in front of her and clime. One more vine and she was out of the castle! She was at the top now.

"Meow." Amu looked at her cat.

"Promise." Amu said. She watched as her cat went back to sleep.

Now she wished the vines were at the outside wall too. She had no idea how she was going to get down.

_Exept,_ Amu thought, _jump?_

Amu looked down and saw another bush. Bush that looked softer and bigger than before. She was glad about that but then she realize the drop was about four or five feet more longer then before.

She gulped and jumped again. She wasn't going to give up now. Not after she got this far.

* * *

Ikuto was on his way back to his 'home'. He decided to the the long way since he had alot on his mind. The long way involved passing by the back part of the castle. That was when he saw it.

It was a very seldom event. He watched as a small figure jump from the wall on to the bush. He was sure it was a girl. The moon was right behind her which made her look beautiful and mesmerizing as she jumped. He saw the clear outline, all the curve and the long hair. She had a trench coat with hood on, which made her look mysterious and well...beautiful.

"Ow..." He heard her say. He couldn't help himself. He had to see who it was.

"Are you alright?" he asked. The figure jumped in surprise.

"S-stay away from me!" she shouted and started running away.

Ikuto started to chase after her, then stopped. He didn't want her to think that she was in danger. And he was sure she would think that if a stranger like him started chasing her. Even if he did meant no harm.

So he walked away.

He wasn't sure if he should forget seeing her or not. But he couldn't evn if he was free to forget. He wanted to know who she was.

* * *

Amu ran. She ran and ran. Her heart told her to stop and she couldn't breathe anymore. She was so scared. Who was that? What did he want from her? She wished she had never ran away!

_No, _she thought, _I'm glad I ran away._

Even if she was glad, she was still scared, she decided. Then she realized she was not only scared, but alone. She was vulnerable and alone.

The dark started suffocating her. It was weird. She always wanted to go out of the palace alone. Without any guards surrounding her or any agents spying on her.

She realized she did want that. But not like this. She didn't want to be completely alone. She wanted to go out of the palace to meet her peoples. She didn't want to be alone, alone.

She must have ran very far, because she was in the ruins now. The ruins and the palace were quite far away on feet. About a mile and a half away. She stopped and leaned on an abandoned building, panting.

When she could think clearly again, she went into the building. It was dank in there, but it was safe also. She lay down and fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

* * *

She couldn't believe the event that happened yesterday.

The light coming through the holes in the wall of the building woke her up.

At first she was comfortable. The cold floor felt warm and cozy to her like she was in her bed. But then she became completely conscious. She got up quickly and the first thought she had was that she was kidnapped. Then she remembered the night before.

She began to laugh. She had grown up always hearing about how princesses were kidnapped for money and stuff like that. That was why that was the first thing in her mind. Even after what she did last night, this was the first thing she thought about. This made her laugh. She couldn't believe her mistake. It was so stupid of her!

Then she stopped as she remembered the figure who had saw her sneaking out yesterday.

She hugged her knees to her chest, afraid once again.

After a while, she scooted over to one of the holes and looked out. The place was completely deserted. Nobody was there. Which was both assuring and scary.

Nobody would know if something happened to her here.

She got up quickly. She had to leave this place. She ran quickly but quietly, away from the ruins. She tied her hair up while running, and stuffed in inside the hood on the trench coat. She pulled the hood over her face, obscuring half her face. She was sure that nobody would regconize her.

* * *

She arrived at the town. Alone. Without any guards or spies that her dad sent to look over her. She was free, and she could do whatever she wanted. She could go to any commoner's restorant and eat there. She could order a fast food which she had eaten only once in her life and loved it. It was called...hamberger, she remembered.

Markets were all over the place, people yelling and shouting, pushing and shoving. Salespeople were walking around, telling people to buy their cabbages or flowers...or weapons.

She was horrified when she saw a men selling guns and knives. She couldn't believe this was allowed! No one should harm anyone and should not carry any weapons.

She took a mental note to tell her dad about this when she went back to the castle.

She saw another man selling bread. Good smelling freshly baked bread. It smelled so good that it made her mouth water. Her stomach rumbled and she realized that she was hungry.

She walked up to the men.

"One bread please," she said.

"What kind of bread?" he asked her, stilling shouting. He was still in his attract more customers mode.

"W-what kind? Uh, um, well, what do you recommend?" she asked.

"Well we have two for the price of one special on our pretzel bread right now," he said, shouting that kind of out loud so more people than just her could hear that and buy it.

"Oh, well, I am awfully hungry...ok, I'll take it."

"That would be one silver coin," he said.

"W-what?" she said, surprised.

"One silver coin," he repeated in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, well, I-I don't have any money with me, but I promise, in about a month or so, I pay you three silver coin," she said in a most convincing tone she could do.

"No money, no food," he said.

"But-"

"No money, no food!"

Amu turned around. She could wait for food. She wasn't going to give her identity away just to get food. Even though she was starving...she smirked.

"Time to be a bad girl for once," she said to herself.

* * *

**Gina-chan: Oh my gosh, la-di-da. Yeah, right! Amu can never be bad.**

**Amu: Uh, not true! I am sooo bad! One time, I was passing by a homeless, I only gave him a thousand dollars when I was carrying thousand and one dollars!**

**Gina-chan: Wow, that's really mean...**

**Amu: Oh! And this other time, I assasined this guy!**

**Gina-chan:...Anyway...Review pleaz!**

**Amu: Yeah! Click that sexy green button! Click it hard~~!**

**Gina-chan: ...what is wrong with you...?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gina-chan: And I'm back cuz I'm bored!**

**Cami-chan:...That's really nice...**

**Gina-chan: Whateva. Anyway, I don't own shugo chara!**

**Cami-chan: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Amu waited for the right moment. Of course, she had never done anything like this in her life since she was a princess, she didn't really know how to steal. She just assumed that whenever the the men turned around that she'd come from behind, grab and run.

"Simple as pie," Amu said to herself then wondered, "Is pie 3.12 or .14...? ...Well, who cares."

Utau, with her hair in pigtails as usual walked towards the bakery stand. She wore a simple red coat over her black T-shirt with dark skinny jeans and brown boots. No matter how plain her cloths that she wore were, she always looked beautiful. Everything matched with her hair and her eyes.

'I bet Ikuto haven't had breakfast yet,' Utau thought as she put her hand in her pocket again to check her two silver coins. Her finger brushed against the cold coins and the sensation relaxed her. Money really was a ticket to happiness...

"Two taiyaki, please," Utau said to the men.

"What kind?"

"One chocolate," she smiled as she said that, thinking of how much Ikuto loved chocolate taiyaki, "and one regular."

Amu watched as the pretty blonde asked for two taiyaki. She took the chance to go grab a pita bread. Unfortunately as soon as she grabbed it, the men turned around to get Utau's taiyaki.

"Uh...I'll pay for it...as soon as I go back home!" Amu said as she ran as fast as she could away from there.

"H-hey!" The men yelled after her.

When he recovered from his surpise, he grabbed a nearby soldier.

"Thief! Get that bread thief!" He said..

Soon, five soldiers were after Amu as Amu ran from the crowds.

Utau was bewildered by the scene and didn't hear the men when he called for her to tell her he got her her taiyakis.

Ikuto was waking through the crowd, wearing a black sweatshirt with hoods, looking down boredly at the ground.

'Well, better bored then get another mission,' he thought.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a girl in a black trench coat with pita bread in her arm popped out, panting and sweating in middle of december, running away. She bumped into him and fell on her butt. She looked up at him with surprise, her eyes wide as she looked at him.

"Ha...ha...I'm...ha...sorry...ha...ha..." She said panting.

"Stop! Thief!" Yelled a voice from behind.

"Crap," she cursed, trying to get up but then winced and fell down again. She grabbed her right ankle and looked back worriedly.

"Crap!" she yelled and tried to get up again, but failed again.

She looked up at Ikuto helplessly, her beautiful honey golden eyes started filling with water. Ikuto looked around, completely took by surprise.

"They're after you," Ikuto said. It wasn't a question. Amu bit her lower lips and nodded reluctantly. Ikuto sighed and crouched down in front of her, his back turned towards her.

"Get on," he said.

"W-what?"

"Get on. Do you trust me?" Ikuto asked. Amu's face turned red and she looked down.

"W-what?"

"I said do you trust me?"

"...yes..." she said slowly and got on.

"Which way?" Ikuto asked her. Amu scratched her head in response. Ikuto sighed and rolled his eye. "Well, then, I'm going to run in random direction, is that okay, princess?"

"What did you call me?" Amu asked, her voice barely a whisper. What Ikuto called her took her by complete surprise that she couldn't hear anything for a second. She couldn't hear the soldiers calling out for her to stop(which she thought was really foolish. What kind of thief in there right mind would stop when they yelled "stop?"), she couldn't hear the laughing of the midnight blue haired men carrying her, and she couldn't hear the wind or the noise of the crowd.

"Right," she said in a small voice after she recovered.

"What was that?" He yelled.

"Right!" She yelled too. They could barely hear each other with all the noise, especially the wind.

Ikuto turned right and then right again when Amu told him to.

"Huh?Crap!" Amu yelled when she saw that she was back at the bakery stand.

"You!" The men shouted, his index finger pointing straight at Amu.

"Right!" Amu yelled.

Without a word Ikuto turned right.

"Right!" Amu yelled again. And again. And again.

Soon they returned to the bakery stand again.

"Crap it!" Amu yelled.

"You!" The men shouted again, and then again he used his index finger and pointed at Amu.

"Go right! Right!" Amu yelled at Ikuto.

"Sure.." Ikuto said, starting to notice where this was going.

"Right!"

"Right!"

"Right!"

"Crap it!" Amu yelled. "Go right!"

"Are you sure-"

"GO RIGHT!"

So Ikuto shrugged and turned right again, knowing what will happen again. He felt like he was in a time machine...or having a de ja vu.

"CRAP IT!" Amu yelled.

Ikuto, now frustrated with this weird-horrible at direction-maybe metal at head(?) girl and yelled "Crap what!"

"Crap IT!~" Amu said, putting emphesis on IT.

"I'm leading the way!" Ikuto said to her ignoring her complains. Then he turned right. Amu gaped at him, dumbstruck.

"Hey! I thought you yelled at me because I keep going right, you hypocrite!" Amu yelled at him. Ikuto rolled his eye but couldn't help admit that the girl on his back was pretty cute.

"No, I yelled at you because you lead us to the same place everytime," he said as he turned left.

"There they are!"

Ikuto and Amu turned around and saw-not five-but twelve soldiers running after them.

"Crap it!" Ikuto shouted and Amu scoffed at him.

"Finally you get the meaning of crap it," Amu said.

"Yea...not really," Ikuto replied as he turned left.

Amu saw that they were back at the ruins. She could see the place she slept at last night. Ikuto passed that building and went deeper in. Then he entered the tallest building. The top right corner of the building was gone. Ikuto ran up the stairs with Amu on his back, all the way to the top of the building.

He was wheezing when he got to the top floor.

"What are you, eighty? Your so out of character," Amu said to him as she got off of him.

He glared up at her still wheezing and tried to say something to her, but more wheezing came out. After a while, when he could talk again he glared at her and started yellling.

"I just carried you in circle three times and ran all the way here and climed seventeen stairs! Why are you so heavy? Are you like five hundred pounds or something?"

Amu gaped at him in disbelief. She walked over to him and shoved him slightly.

"What did you say? Heavy? Five hundred pounds? Are you insulting me or something? I can't believe you! After all the thing I've done for you! I thought you were a nice guy! As I thought, your a jerk!"

"J-jerk? M-me? Didn't you hear me? I carried you in circle three times, ran another mile, and climbed seventeen freaking stairs! And,"-he scoffed- "After everything you've done for me? When did you do anything for me?"

"Well, you are the one who bumped into me and make me hurt my ankle!"

"I WAS WALKING! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RAN INTO ME! AND...by the way...how are you walking normally?"

"Eh...?"

Amu was on both feet, walking normally like nothing ever happened. Amu smiled nervously and said, "uh...ow?"

Amu sweatdropped when she saw Ikuto on anger flame.

Utau was dumbfound.

"That...was Ikuto...three times...right?"

* * *

**Gina-chan: Argghh! Sorry for the short chapter. To make up for it I'll update soon!**

**Cami-chan: Please~! Please~! PLEASE! REVIEW!**

**Gina-chan: PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think of it! And I want to know if it's popular enough to keep in of fanfiction or not.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! o**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gina-chan: Thank you sooooo much! So much reviews! I so happy!**

**Cami-chan: She's really happy.**

**Gina-chan: Tears of joy!**

**Cami-chan: Oh, boohoo, jina, suck it up.**

**Gina-chan:...(raises an eyebrow)**

**Cami-chan:...Sorry...anyway, Gina-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Gina-chan: And...ps: I learned how to comment back to reviewz XD**

**

* * *

**

"She ran...AWAY?" Akatsuki Shino yelled, glaring at the red scroll in front of him. He screamed and he picked up a knife and started cutting the scroll in anger. After it was all ripped up he glared at the messenger, Hotori Tadase.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked coldly, looking down at Tadase. Tadase scratched his head nervously while looking down at his feet.

"Well, um...You didn't pay yet..."

"Pay?" Shino laughed and the laughter slowly died down to a low growl. "If you want money...Find. Her."

"Find...her?" Tadase repeated in a bewildered tone.

"Yes, her." Shino said, now smiling warmly at him but his eyes were still threatening and icy cold.

"Her...Yes, of course, I will find 'her'," Tadase said.

As Tadase walked out of the room, he scratched his head again in confusion.

"Her...huh? Well, it'd kinda help if I knew who he meant when he said 'her'..."

-SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN-

"Find her...IMMEDIATELY!" Kairi ordered. Hundreds of soldiers bowed and started running about to find the missing princess. Kairi sighed and put his head in his head.

"Princess...where are you?"

"Princess is missing?"

Kairi looked up in surprise, and was more surprised when he saw who it was.

"You..." Kairi muttered, not able say anything else.

"Me," Nagihiko said while smiling. "Now, Come on. We got a princess to find!"

"She turned you down."

"...Huh...?"

"She turned you down yesterday. She said no, no way, never, not even in your dreams, am I correct?" Kairi asked while pushing his glasses up.

"...Uhh..."

"If your doing this to impress the princess, stop. Now. It will not impress the princess." Kairi said as he turned away from Nagihiko. "Anyway, have a good day, Fujisaki-san. When the princess return, I'll tell her that you were 'worried'."  
Nagihiko scoffed in disbelief as he watched Kairi walk away. He sighed and ran after Kairi.

"H-hey! Wait!" Nagihiko called and then caught up with Kairi. He matched the pace with Kairi and started walking with him. "Are you mad about the water splashing? My sister's the one who started that, not me, so don't be mad at me-hey!"

Kairi turned while Nagihiko was talking to him looking straight ahead. He rolled his eyes as he saw Nagihiko just walk straight not noticing that he left.

Kairi brought up his walkie talkie up to his mouth and said "The ruins, check the ruins."

-SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN-

"So what's this place?" Amu asked looking around.

"It my..." Ikuto hesitated and said, "hangout."

"Oh," Amu replied. She looked out the giant hole of the building and could see the palace perfectly from there.

"Meow," Yoru purred rubbing his face on Amu's leg.

"Miki! What are you doing here?" Amu gasped in surprise.

"Miki...?" Ikuto said. Something about that name was familiar. Miki...He gasped. Could it be that this person was...?

"Oh, your not Miki. You don't have the spade mark. Who's this little guy?" Amu asked crouching down to pat the cat and looked up at Ikuto who was staring at her with his eyes wide.

"Um...excuse me," he said and gently tugged the hood off of Amu head. Amu stayed still letting his take off her hood. Lush pink hair was revealed and now Ikuto could recognize her completely.

"Princess Amu..." Ikuto said.

"Surprised?" Amu asked.

Ikuto laughed.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" he asked. Amu looked bewildered as she scratched her head and scrutinized him.

"I...um...you seem familiar," she said.

"_Amu_," Ikuto said, emphatizing Amu's name. Amu blushed as she remembered the dude who brought Miki to her.

"Your that dude-I mean-peasant!" Amu shouted, pointing at Ikuto.

"Dude?" Ikuto started laughing again.

"YEAH, AND YOUR NAME IS...is...your...um...name...your name is...uhhh..." Amu stared at Ikuto trying to remembered his name. "Your name is Ping something!"

"P-ping?"

"Yeah! Ping Pang or Ping Pong or something like that," Amu said.

"Umm...well, Princess, I'm kinda sure that my name's not-"

"I got it! Ping Pung!" Amu said, snapping her finger once and pointing at Ikuto. She smiled at him.

"But my name's not-"

"Alright, Ping! Take me back to the market! All the running around and upstairs made me hungry," Amu declaired.

"I did all the running..." Ikuto muttered as he gave up on his name.

-SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN-

Ikuto followed behind Amu, who was leading the way. Amu was humming a melody as she walked. Her humming voice was beautiful and Ikuto wondered what her singing voice would be like. **(crazy in love by Ji Sun)**

"Shouldn't you hide your hair now?" Ikuto asked.

"Oh, crap," Amu muttered as she put on her hood. Amu glanced at Ikuto who was right behind her. He was looking back at the building.

"So, where do you live?" Amu asked. Ikuto looked at her in surprised.

"Live?"

"Yeah, you said this was your hangout," Amu replied.

'Stupid,' he thought to himself, 'Why am I so stupid?'

"Far...away," he said, pointing to his left.

"You mean the Kingdom of Death...?" Amu asked, looking at Ikuto suspiciously. Ikuto looked bewildered and he realize the Kingdom of Death was left of the Forte Kingdom.

"I mean...that way," Ikuto said, pointing to his right.

"The Land of _Maidens_?" Amu said, looking disgusted.

The Land of Maidens was a place where womens who wants to be single went to. There was only womens there and the only reason there might be a guy there is if the guy was a rapist.

"Uh...that way," Ikuto said, pointing in front of them.

"The desert," Amu said, now walking faster then ever. "Strange guy," she muttered. She wasn't sure if she was suppose to stay away from him.

"The Crescendo Kingdom," Ikuto said finally, deciding that was the only normal place that was near the Forte Kingdom.

By now Amu didn't care anymore. She was back to her own little world, humming a new melody. **(****Lee Soo - Nae Gaseumeh Saneun Saram **)

-SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN-

"The ruins," Shino said as he remembered the conversation he had with Amu. "The ruins, she always wanted to go to the ruins."

-SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN-

"I can't believe I followed you, Amu," Ikuto said. They were lost because of Amu. Ikuto regretted trusting her to take lead. Amu glared at him.

"What? You think you could have done better than this? At least we got out of the ruins!" Amu said, crossing her arms and looking away stubbornly.

"Yeah, and you leaded us to the desert," Ikuto said. He sighed and turned towards the ruin and started walking. "You can follow if you want," he said as he left without Amu. She followed after a while, far a way from Ikuto.

They finally got to the city, and they were both starving. It took them three hours to get to the city from the building instead of thirty minutes as usual. It was already four o'clock already and they didn't have lunch yet.

Someone clapped from behind and Amu turned around to see Shino.

"I found you, Princess. Your pretty good at hide and seek," he said. He snapped his finger and two muscular guys grabbed Ikuto from behind, one covering his mouth and the other tying his hands with white cloth. "Take him away," Shino ordered.

"Yes, sir," they replied as they put Ikuto into a bag and dissapeared.

"PING!" Amu yelled after him.

"Princess, It's time to go home," Shino said.

"Let Ping go! He didn't do anything wrong!" Amu said. She started running after Ikuto but she was stopped by Shino. He shook his head.

"He kidnapped you, didn't he?"

"He never-"

"Then he helped you run away," Shino declaired. Amu bit her lower lips. It was true that Ikuto helped her run away, but Ikuto didn't know what was going on.

"Princess!" Amu turned around and saw thousands of soldiers led by Kairi. She was puzzled by the number of soldiers who were looking for her.

"The palace is in chaos, Princess. You can't do this to us. It was already in chaos before because of the King's melancholy mood and him locking himself in his room. You can't do this right now, Princess, not right now," Kairi said. He saw Shino and gave him a quick greeting and told the soldiers to get the Princess.

"Let me go!" Amu yelled as both her arms were grabbed by the soldiers and was being dragged away by them. When Amu was gone, Kairi nodded once at Shino and turned away and left the way the soldiers went with Amu.

-SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN-

Ikuto was thrown into a dungeon with his hands stuck on the wall, suspended by a metal that held his wrist tightly. Ikuto cursed when he became conscious.

"Meow," he heard. Ikuto looked up and saw Yoru holding a key in his mouth. He jumped from the high window and landed perfectly on his feet. He jumped on Ikuto's lap, then his shoulders, then climbed up his arm to unlock the metal. When Ikuto was free, he thanked Yoru and massaged his sore wrists.

"Wait!" He heard someone say. He turned and saw an old man wearing a black cape step out of the dark corner.

* * *

**Gina-chan: Whoo! Next chapter's going to have Embryo in it!**

**Cami-chan: R&R please!**

**Gina-chan: I recommend everyone to watch this korean drama called Shining Inheritence! You can watch it at dramafever dot com. **

**Cami-chan: Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gina-chan: Hey! OMG! Thank you so much for the reviews! I don't own Shugo Chara or Superman!**

**Cami-chan: Music Gina-chan listened to while writing:**

**As One - Mi Ahn Hae Ya Ha Neun Guh Ni **

**Demi Lovato – Trainwreck**

**Demi Lovato – Everytime You Lie**

**Demi Lovato – Catch Me**

**Lenka – The show**

**SNSD - Run Devil Run **

**SNSD - Gee**

* * *

"Ikuto." The hooded person came closer and said his name. The way the person said his name made chills go through his body.

"W-who are you?" Ikuto asked. The person revealed his face, pulling off the hood. He was an old man with hunched back and creepy smile that was directed to Ikuto.

"My name is Old Man. Now, I'll show you the exit if you do me a favor," he said with a creepy smile. He started walking away. Ikuto glanced at Yoru.

"Come on," Ikuto said to Yoru. Yoru purred and followed Ikuto, who followed Old Man. "Did Easter send you?"

Old Man turned his head slowly-so slowly that it had a creepy effect-and gave a crazy giggle. Ikuto hesistated for a moment then reluctantly kept following.

**-SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN-**

Old Man brought him out of the dungeon and they were now walking across the desert. It was a cloudy night with clouds blocking the moon and stars, making it almost impossible to see in front of him. Old Man kept walking and making confident turns as if he could see everything clear as day. Ikuto followed him until they reached a huge sand hill. Old Man started laughing crazily, throwing in some snorts here and there.

"This! Hahahahahahaha-snort!-hahaha-snort!snort!-haha-snort!snort!snort!-ha-snort!snort!snort!snort!snort!snort!" Old Man laughed(snorted) while he took two items out of the sleeve of his hood. "This, Ikuto, is the lock and the key."

"The dumpty key and the humpty lock," Ikuto said with wide eyes. He recognized it right away. It was one of his mission once. To get the lock and the key. It was the mission where he was paid the most. The most important mission he had ever gotten.

Old Man, with only one of his eyes wide and an awkward smirk, raised the lock and the key up to the air and dramatically put it together, turning it slowly. "Here it comes!"

The lock and the key flew right out of his hands and barried itself in the ground. Few seconds later, the ground started rumbling as if there was an earthquake and the sand hill began to rise even more and take shape of a giant chibi head with a clover on it's head.

"Those who wish to enter may enter...desu! However, your intentions must be pure...desu!" the sand hill said in a not fitting super low voice that even Ikuto couldn't reach no matter how hard he tried.

"He! He will enter!" Old Man said, jumping up and down while pointing at Ikuto.

"Me?"

"Yes, you, boy! Get me the lamp!" Old Man told him while pushing him toward the entrance, which was the mouth of that chibi head.

"No way! Her mouth stinks! When the last time you brushed your teeth?" Ikuto asked. The head looked offended.

"A thousand years ago! Nobody had awakened me since."

"No wonder it stinks," Ikuto muttered. "Do I really have to go in there?"

"Your not going to break your promise that you made with me, are you boy?" Old Man asked. Ikuto shook his head.

"In there you should find a oil lamp," Old Man said.

"An oil lamp?"

"Get the oil lamp," Old Man said, "It's important."

Ikuto scoffed. "So this is all just for a oil lamp? Fine. Is that it? Just an oil lamp?" Ikuto looked at the sand-made chibi face. "You must be really nothing to have nothing more important than an oil lamp."

Ikuto started going down the stairs of the entrence.

"Touch nothing but the oil lamp...desu," the chibi face warned.

"I don't want anything that's not worth more than a simple oil lamp, sandface!" Ikuto said as he went down. Yoru looked at the cave, then Old Man and decided he'd rather go down the sand cave then stay up here with an ugly elderly.

When Ikuto reached the bottom, he saw that this wasn't what he had expected. There were golds everywhere with other jewels like silver, rubies, or sapphires. Ikuto started to reach out for a golden necklace with amerald beads when Yoru pushed his leg with his tiny head, reminding him what the giant chibi face said.

"Fine, oil lamp, got it," Ikuto said. "Pure intentions, what pure intentions?" Ikuto muttered to himself as he proceeded, looking for a lamp.

Yoru was following Ikuto when he heard a noise from behind. He turned around but there was nothing there.

"Meow?"

"Yoru, what's wrong?" Ikuto shook his head after suspiciously looking behind them.

After a while, Yoru heard a noise behind them again. He turned around really quick but didn't see anything behind them. Yoru pretended like he was turning around then looked back again and saw a statue of Superman following them.

"MEOW!" Yoru shrieked.

"Yoru!" Ikuto turned around quickly to see Yoru in an attak pose with his hairs raised and his eyes glaring behind them. Ikuto scanned the place but didn't see anything suspicious. He shrugged and started walking again.

Yoru watched as the Superman statue followed them every step they took, hiding here and there.

"Meow..." Yoru said to the statue, daring it to come closer to them. Superman raised his eyebrow and came out into the open.

"Hey, Yoru-hey~...what's that...?" Ikuto asked as he saw a random Superman statue that he hadn't seen before in the place he already passed.

The statue, frightened, hid behind a golden statue of a bird.

"What the heck are you..." Ikuto wondered. When he saw that the Superman didn't plan to come out, he kept walking.

The statue started following them again as they went.

Soon Ikuto, his pet, and a statue reached a room with lava covering the floor with some rocks floating.

"I could use that for a steppping stone," Ikuto said as he jumped from rock to rock perfectly without rocking the rock**(XD sounds funny!)**.

Ikuto could see the oil lamp sitting on top of the stairs, on a soft pillow. Ikuto landed on the foot of the stairs and started going up.

Meanwhile, Yoru was watching Ikuto, worried that something might happen to him when something shiny caught his attention. It wasn't the shininess. It was the shape the shininess was in. A yarn.

"M-meow...?"

Yoru was hypnotized by the beauty of the shiny yarn. He couldn't help himself but try to go near it. Touch it. Take it.

Superman saw this and knew the danger this will put them in. He raced toward the yarn, to get there before Yoru did and stop him from touching the gold.

Ikuto was seconds away from reaching the oil lamp.

"What's so great about an oil lamp?" Ikuto muttered to himself. "I mean, it doesn't look to me like it's anything special or anything..."

Ikuto reached the top and was now right in front of the oil lamp.

"I mean, it's great to get a free oil lamp but...why go through all this trouble?" he muttered to himself as he scrutinized the lamp. "Maybe...it's a lamp where you rub it and a genie comes out and grant you three wishes."

Ikuto started laughing when he realized what his said. "That's just silly." Then he started vigorously rubbing the lamp.

"Stupid lamp," Ikuto said when he saw that no genie was coming out.

Yoru was close to the golden yarn when Superman blocked his path. Yoru's eyes widened as he held up his claws and scratched Superman until Superman backed off. Yoru jumped up and grabbed the golden yarn.

The ground started shaking and they heard the low voice of the sandface.

"You touched something else. Be gone...desu!"

Everything started falling and the lava started rising fast. Superman panicked as he wondered what was going to become of him now. Then he realized he could fly because he's (dramatic pause) Superman!

He first let Yoru get on then he raced through the air to get Ikuto.

Ikuto's foot was an inch close to the lava when Superman saved him.

"Do you know the exit?" Ikuto asked. Superman nodded. "Alright! Full speed!"

Superman started flying up then down, doing flips and reverse flips when suddenly rocks fell on Superman. Luckily they were right in front of the exit and they could see Old Man.

"Hand me the lamp!"

"Help me first!" Ikuto demanded.

"Hand me the lamp then I'll help you!"

Ikuto reluctantly gave him the lamp. Ikuto reached out for Old Man but he just smiled evily at Ikuto and left. Ikuto started falling when Superman finally got out from under the rock and catched him.

"Hahahahahahaha-snort!-hahaha-snort!snort!-haha-snort!snort!snort!-ha-snort!snort!snort!snort!snort!snort!" Old Man laughed. "Nice meeting you!"

Old man reached into his sleeves for the lamp.

"The lamp...the lamp...where is the lamp...?" Old Man glared at the ground that was once a sandcave. "IKUTOOOO!"

**-SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN-**

Ikuto, Yoru, and Superman sat there silently. Yoru purred, but Ikuto ignored him. Then Yoru took out lamp behind him.

"Yoru! Nice job!" Ikuto said, hugging Yoru.

"That's weird, it feels like something's inside it," Ikuto said as he opened the lid.

Inside the lamp was a sparkly egg that was shiny as the golden yarn.

"Shiny..." Ikuto said, hypnotized by the shininess. Then he shook himself out of it. "What am I? Yoru?" Ikuto glared at Yoru. Yoru looked down and licked his face using his paws shamefully while superman tried to comfort him.

"Ugh, thousand years huh? This egg must be rotten," Ikuto said as he turned the lamp upside down. The sparkly egg dropped from the lamp and hit the floor with a loud _crack!_

Sparkles suddenly filled the air soon as the egg broke. A small chibi person came out. It was a male chibi character with purple hair. He was holding a basketball ball which he used to bonk Ikuto in the head.

* * *

**Gina-chan: I might not be able to update for a while! I'm going to Virginia for about 10 days (gonna return around July 6rd) and I don't know if I'll have access to a computer there. If I can't get access to a computer there, I'll update soon as I get back! Bye-bee!**

**Cami-chan: Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gina-chan: I'm back!**

**Cami-chan: Thanks for all those awesome reviews!**

**Gina-chan: Here's a thank you present! A new chapter!**

**Cami-chan: Gina-chan doens't own Shugo Chara or Superman.**

**Gina-chan: Music I listened to while typing this:**

**Ke$ha – Run Devil Run**

**SNSD – Run Devil Run**

* * *

Amu was crying in her room with her lights turned off. Miki was next to her on her bed, trying to comfort her. Tsukasa walked in her room then and turned on the lights. Amu looked up and started crying even harder when she saw her uncle.

"What's wrong?" Tsukasa asked.

"It's! It's my fault!" Amu said, crying harder than ever.

"What is?" Tsukasa asked.

"If...if only I didn't sneak out of here! He would be fine!" Amu said as she leaned against Tsukasa who sat beside her.

"What's wrong?" Tsukasa asked again.

"Shi-Shino! He did something terrible, uncle!" Amu told him.

"Shino? Isn't he one of your suitors?" Tsukasa asked. Amu nodded slowly. "What did Akatsuki-kun do?"

Amu started telling him everything.

**-SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN-**

The chibi person glared at Ikuto.

"Ow, you fuc-...retard! Why the he-...did you fuc-...drop me, you bit-...?" The chibi person shouted, half finishing all his curse words.

"Well, thousand years sounded really bad. That's weird...you don't stink," Ikuto said then he realized something. "Whoa! A chibi thing came out of an egg that came out of an oil lamp that came out of sandface ! By the way, are you related to sandface?"

"Shut up. I got to sing now since you're my master," the chibi person said.

"Please don't." Ikuto said.

"Oh, thank god. I really don't feel like dancing and singing," the chibi person said. "I'm Rhythm, but call me Embryo."

"How do you get Embryo out of Rhythm?" Ikuto asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. Just call me Embryo or I leave, kay bit-...?" Embryo threatened.

"You know, your not really threatening when your arm's so short and and your hand's so small," Ikuto said.

"Anyway, you woke me up from my thousand years deep sleep. Now your my master...blah blah blah...skip the boring part...um...you can't kill anyone or make someone fall in false love, or make someone come alive...blah blah blah...and you get three whishes." Embryo said.

"So...you're going to grant me three wishes?" Ikuto asked. He looked around his surrounding and smirked and said, "I bet you don't have power to even get us out of here."

"What did you say?" Embryo asked as he looked furious. "Well, your going to be proven wrong,"

Embryo snapped his fingers and jumped on Superman and so did other. Suddenly there was a opening right in front of them.

"Let's...GO!"

Superman started going magically fast, which was like a mile in five seconds.

"AHHHHHHH!" Ikuto screamed while Yoru screeched, Superman cheered, and Embryo laughed. In a blink of eye, they were out of the sandcave. Ikuto looked behind and saw that what once was a sandface became a sand hill again.

They kept flying until they landed in a middle of forest. Embryo magically made snack for himself as soon they landed. Ikuto was now deep in thought.

"Three wishes, huh..." He mumbled to himself. Then he turned around and looked at Embryo and asked, "What would you wish for?"

Embryo almost fell of the air. He looked at Ikuto with a puzzled face then said, "nobody's ever asked me that before..."

Ikuto looked at Embryo, waiting for him to answer.

"Well...no, never mind. It's not like it's ever going to happen," said Embryo asked his sighed sadly.

"Tell me," Ikuto demended. Embryo glanced at Ikuto and sighed.

"Freedom," he said.

"Freedom?" Ikuto asked. "Your a prisoner?"

"More like a slave. Remember? I got to grant three wishes for anyone that wakes me up." Embryo said bitterly, like as if the words he said were dirt. "I mean,"-he gestured at the oil lamp-"I have to live in there for heaven's sake! Tiny little space for thousand years, can you not imagine?"

Ikuto looked at him pitifully.

"So how can yo become free?" Ikuto asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You free, how?"

Embryo laughed. "Free?" he asked and shook him head. "The only way I can become free is if my master wished me free. You can guess how often that happens."

Ikuto smiled at Embryo and said "I'll wish you out!"

Embryo raised an eyebrow at Ikuto, looking at him suspiciously before he turned around and scoffed.

"I'm serious. After I use my first two wishes, I'll use the last wish to wish you out," Ikuto said.

"Well...I guess I could hope. Okay, it's a deal!" Embryo said as he shook Ikuto's hand. "Quick now! Make a wish."

"Well...there's this girl-" Ikuto was cut off by Embryo.

"BEEP! No! Back it up! Remember? I can't make anyone fall in false love!" Embryo said.

"False love?"

"Yes, of course it's false love when the person is forced to fall in love with someone because of magic," Embryo said.

"Oh, but Embryo, she's smart...partially, and fun...kind of annoying, and-"

"Pretty? Beautiful?" Embryo asked.

"Hot! Even though she's kind of flat," Ikuto said.

Embryo smirked and rolled his eyes.

"She got this eye that just! And this hair, wow! And her smile?" Ikuto sighed happily. Then Ikuto kicked the ground and said, "but, she's the princess. The only chance is if I were a..." Something dinged inside Ikuto's brain.

"Hey," Ikuto called. Embryo looked at Ikuto. "Can you make me a prince?"

"Can I?" Embryo asked with a smirk. "No really, can I?"

A giant rule book dropped in front of Ikuto when Embryo snapped his finger.

"Look it up if I can or not."

So Ikuto started flipping through the rule book.

"Frog prince, no, um Prince Syndrome, ew, no, become a princess, no, here it is! To become a prince," Ikuto said as he held the rule book up to Embryo.

"Say the magic word!" Embryo said.

"Embryo, make me a prince!"

"Okay. Now turn around and close your eyes." Embryo ordered.

"Okay," Ikuto said as he did what he was told.

"Boom shaka laka! Boom shaka laka! Boom shaka laka! Boom Boom baby powder power!" Embryo chanted.

"Uh..." Ikuto started to say.

"Shut up. Don't say a word about it," Embryo said as he continued the awkward chant.

After a while, Embryo said "Boom shaka laka I like tacos" there was a loud poof.

"Done! Now you are a prince," Embryo said to him.

Ikuto was wearing a frilly outfit with a golden crown on his head. He didn't fit the outfit and looked awkward in the outfit.

"Awesome! And to be a prince you need your own transportation. Yoohoo! You ninja cat! Come here you bit-...!" Superman pushed Yoru towards Embryo. Embryo turned to Ikuto.

"What could be better than a super amazing alpaca! Watch out! They spit!" Embryo said and Yoru spit.

Embryo rubbed his chin as he looked at the super amazing alpaca.

"Not enough," he mumbled as he snapped his finger again and made Yoru a donkey. "Nope." Embryo said as he turned him into swan, a peacock, a worm, a bicycle then back to his normal self. Yoru weakly walked two steps and fell down with his soul coming out of his mouth.

"Oh...YES! I GOT IT! Shaka laka boom boom boombi boom boom-oh baby yes!-boom boom Sha~~!" Embryo said as he pointed his tiny index finger towards poor Yoru. Yoru started transforming bigger and stronger and became a giraffe.

Yoru looked at himself in the puddle of water and screeched.

"Yoru! You look good!" Ikuto said and because he couldn't reach Yoru's head he patted his neck, whish was still hard to reach even on Ikuto's tippy toe.

"We're not trough yet kid! Hang on because I'm going to make you the most gay-I mean awesome prince ever!" Embryo said as he started using magic everywhere.

**-SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN-**

Akatsuki Shino was called to the palace. Shino walked in to find Amu in front of Tsukasa, who was temporary wearing the crown. Amu's eyes were still red from crying the night before.

"Shino, you can't throw someone in the dungeon without my permission while your in _my_ kingdom. This is not _your_ kingdom, do you understand?" Tsukasa scolded. Shino chuckled.

"Sure, I'm sorry," he said in a playful tone that indicated that he didn't feel sorry at all. Amu glared at him, unconvinced.

Tsukasa, who was convinced by Shino's apology, made Amu and Shino shake hands.

"Now why don't we kiss and make up?" Tsukasa asked. Amu made a 'are you serious, Tsukasa' face and walked away. Shino started laughing out loud.

As soon as Amu was gone, Shino took a hypnosis ring out of his pocket and started waving it in front of Tsukasa's face.

"When I snap my beautiful finger, you will be under my commend," Shino said. "One, Two, Three!" and with that, Shino snapped his fingers.

"I will be under your commend..." Tsukasa said over and over again until Shino told him to stop.

"You will go convince Amu to marry me," Shino said.

"I will...but she doesn't love-"

"The Princess will marry me," Shino said.

"The princess will marry you..." Tsukasa repeated.

"Yes, the princess will marry me." Shino said.

"The princess will-" Suddenly, music filled the air. "What? There must be a party outside!" Tsukasa jumped off his seat to go see what was happening. He went to the giant window and opened it, then stuck his face out to see.

"Shino! You must come see this!"

* * *

**Gina-chan: I put a poll on my profile that asks which version of run devil run do you like better? The SNSD's or Ke$ha's? Please come and vote please!**

**Cami-chan: And review please!**

**Gina-chan: Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gina-chan: I'm going to UNCG music camp on Sunday and coming back on Friday! I'll probably update again around next Saturday or Sunday. Is anyone else going there? Maybe we can be roomiez!**

**Cami-chan: Coz I didn't want to go.**

**Anna-na: And my mom won't let me.**

**Amanda-ish: I am not going to some nerd camp!**

**Jessica-wa: Uh, hello! I don't play any instrument at all! Well, except recorder which we learned in elementary school.**

**Gina-chan: Anyway! PM me if your going to UNCG music camp 2! I don't own Thriller!**

Shino watched as the idiot temporary king ran to the window and watch something like an idiot. Trampolines and trumpets fill the air, and harps and flutes and clarinets in the background. Shino recognized the music. He would know this song anywhere. It was..._Thriller._ By Michael Jackson.

Outside was Ikuto sitting on Yoru's back, his one arm around Yoru's neck for safety reason (and also chocking him) while with his other hand, he waved at the citizen. It was uncomfortable to wave with all those frills on his cloths jiggling like flab and his golden crown keep falling from his head.

"Embryo, can you like, um, change my clothes? This is the worst prince outfit I've ever seen," Ikuto said. Embryo rolled his eyes as he mouthed his chant and poof! Ikuto was wearing something else.

Now Ikuto was wearing a bigger crown that actually fit his head that was made of dark blue gold and he had a cross necklace on with no shirt. He was wearing a dark skinny jeans with no shoes.

"Okay, why is it that the only thing that I'm wearing is my pants?" Ikuto asked.

"And underwear! Your wearing a tidy-widy too!" Embryo said.

"Yeah, but, I want to wear something less offensive, and get that tidy-widy off me!" Ikuto shouted

"Whatever you say...master," Embryo said as he gave Ikuto some appropriate clothes. Now he was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket over it and a light jean with a converse.

Yoru leaned his head in the window and Shino and Tsukasa backed away. Ikuto slid down Yoru's neck and landed on his foot inside the castle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my majesty," Ikuto said as he bowed "My name is Prince Iku and I'm from the Crescendo Kingdom."

"Aww, you're so cute! You're just like a cat!" Tsukasa said as he rubbed Ikuto in the head. At that moment, supermen entered the palace with everyone behind him through the front door.

"Yes..," Ikuto said irritably as he slowly slid out from Tsukasa's head rubbing. "And this is my cat-I mean pet, Yoru the giraffe and my flying...statue of superman."

"Flying statue? Hmmm...may I?" Tsukasa asked, pointing at Superman. Ikuto smiled and nodded as he helped Tsukasa on Superman.

"Be careful and hold on tight," Ikuto warned him as he let go. Superman started flying, flying sideways flying upside down with a very happy Tsukasa holding tightly on to his shoulders. Superman flew straight at the window and they turned up when they were barely a centimeter from hitting it.

While Tsukasa was busy with that, Shino suspiciously looked at Ikuto. There was something strangely familiar about this Prince...

"Just, where did you say you were from?" he asked.

"Oh, um, uh, much farther than you've traveled I'm sure," Ikuto said smiling nervously.

"I remember you saying...you're from Crescendo Kingdom? I can promise I know all three of the prince there and one of them is not you," Shino said threateningly.

It did a big loop in the air and Tsukasa found himself going between Yoru's leg and stopping right in front of Ikuto.

"That was fun," Tsukasa said as he got off. Then h he walked towards Shino and whispered playfully to him, "be careful! You might have a competition!"

"You can't possibly trust him, my majesty! I've been to the Crescendo Kingdom 8 days ago and there was no Prince Iku!" Shino reasoned in a whisper to Tsukasa.

"Nonsense!" Tsukasa told him, "I know I can trust him, Shino, One thing that I'm proud of is is that I have an excellent judge of character!"

Amu, who was summoned by the loud noises stood right in front of the door, watching and listening to all of them.

"Amu will like this one!" Tsukasa said as he chuckled.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Amu," Ikuto said smiling.

Right than Shino got in between them furiously, and said in an angry voice, "Your highness, no. I must intercede on Amu's behalf. This boy is no different than other. Perhaps maybe more...casual," Shino said as he looked at what 'Prince' Iku was wearing, "what makes you think he's worthy of Princess?" He said as he got in Ikuto's face.

"Your majesty," Ikuto said as he slightly pushed Shino away, "I am prince Iku of Crescendo Kingdom-" Ikuto was cut off by Shino's question.

"And I'm sure that you aren't a prince because I went to Crescendo Kingdom 8 days ago" Shino said.

"Uh...that's because," Ikuto looked at Yoru and he shrugged, "uh, because, um, I was, uh, I was adopted! Yeah, um, a week ago! That's, um, seven days so, like, it's about a day after you left," Ikuto said.

"Really? Because I stayed there for two night and three days!" Shino said with a smirk on his face.

"I mean about seven days! About! So, um, exactly five days!" Ikuto said. Shino growled at him as Ikuto continued what he was saying before.

"Just let her meet me, I will win your daughter!" He said confidently.

Amu, her face red and shaking with anger stepped out of her hiding place, "How dare you?" she said. Tsukasa, Shino, and Ikuto turned around in surprise as they saw a furious little girl yelling at them.

"All of you! Standing around deciding MY future? I am not a prize to be won!" Amu shouted as she stormed away.

"Oh dear," Tsukasa said with a playful smile on his face that seems to never go away, "Eh, don't worry, Prince Iku, just give Amu time too chillax and do some yoga and find her happy place."

Shino watched as Tsukasa picked Prince Iku over him. "I think it's time to say 'Kitty go bye-bye!' to Prince Iku..." he muttered.

-SHUGO CHARA ALADDIN-

Amu was leaning on her balcony watching the stars. She sighed and turned around and headed back to her bedroom.

Beneath her balcony was Ikuto talking to everyone nervously, walking around as he did.

"What am I going to do?" he asked as he looked at Embryo and Yoru. "Amu won't even look at me, heck, when I tried to go in her room she sprayed bug spray on me saying "stupid bugs!"" Ikuto said. "I should've know I wouldn't be able to pull off the gay prince wish," Ikuto said as he took off his crown and flung it backwords. The crown somersaulted onto Superman's head and Superman beamed in happiness.

Embryo and Superman was playing monopoly in boredom now. Yoru landed a five and took all the money in the bank. Embryo gaped as he watched Yoru take all the money.

"That was a nice throw," Embryo said in a surprised voice. "I can't believe I'm loosing to a statue."

Ikuto rolled his eyes and said, "Embryo, I need your help!"

"Alright, Ikuto, here's the deal. If you want to woo a lady, you've got to be forward! Ask for her underwear or something!"

"What?" Ikuto said as he backed away.

"Well, she liked the poor Iku, why not the prince version? I'm sure she'll like you if you be yourself and be perverted! I mean it! Ask for her underwear!" Embryo said encouragingly.

"Okay...how about I tell her the truth?" Ikuto said then he shook his head furiously, disagreeing with what he just said. "No way! Amu found out I'm some sexy street cat, she'd laugh at me. I mean, what kind of street cats are sexy?"

"Ikuto, two things. First thing I am more sexier than you. Second thing, you really should act like yourself."

"That's the last thing I want to be!" Ikuto said as he snatched the crown off Superman's head and put it on for himself. "Ok. I'm going to go see her. I-I've got to be smooth! Cool! More sexy! Wait, no. It's not possible for me to be more sexy."

Ikuto examined himself and turned around confidently and asked how he looked. Embryo sighed and said, "like...a prince." He watched as Ikuto got on Superman's back and fly up to Princess Amu's balcony.

In her room, Amu sighed again and again, laying on her sofa on her belly, watching Miki play with a yarn. Miki looked up and purred at her as if trying to confort her. Right then a voice called Amu's name from the balcony. Miki and Amu both looked up in same time in surprise, wondering who could it be. Amu saw a human shaped shadow standing on her balcony.

"Who's there?" Amu asked curiously.

"It's me, Prince Iku," then Ikuto cleared his throat and said in a lower voice, "Prince Iku of the Crescendo Kingdom!"

Amu seperated her curtain, sticking her head out and said, "I do not want to see you," and then closed the curtain angrily and started walking away.

"Wait! Please princess, give me a chancahhh..." Ikuto backed away slowly as he watched Miki readied herself to land perfectly on Ikuto's face and give him a nice scratch.

"Leave me alone," Amu said and left leaving Ikuto alone with Miki who was about to attack. Ikuto took off his crown and tried to shoo her off with his crown.

"Down, kitty, down," Ikuto said. Amu got a glimpse of him as she was about to close the curtain. She recognized his face.

"Wait, do I...know you?" Amu asked, now walking towards Ikuto. Ikuto quickly put on his crown again and shook his face.

"Uh, no! no." Ikuto said and Amu looked at him suspiciously.

"You remind me of someone I...met in the market place," Amu said as she picked up Miki and brushed her fur with her finger.

"The market place?" Ikuto let out a fake scoff and said, "I have servants that go to the market place for me!" His crown started sliding down and Ikuto pushed it up. Amu and Miki looked at each other.

"I even have servants that go to the market place for my servant, It couldn't have been me, so, I'm not, I'm not like some, like a, um, a commoner trying to pass off as a Prince or anything," Ikuto said.

"No," Amu said melancholy as she looked down sadly. "I guess not."

"Don't talk about you, talk about her!" Ikuto heard as he looked behind and saw Embryo disguised as a butterfly.

"Her hair! Her eyes! Anything! Pick a feature!"

Ikuto cleared his throat and said, "Princess Amu, your very-"

"Beautiful, cool, cute, pretty, hot, sexy," Embryo suggested.

"Sexy!" Ikuto said then covered his mouth.

"Sexy?" Amu repeated as she turned around.\

"Uh, I mean, beautiful!" Ikuto corrected as Embryo apolozied.

"Hmm...I'm rich too, you know," She said as she walked towards him. "Daughter of the king? I'm a fine prize for any prince to win."

"Right! A prince like me," Ikuto said nervously.

"Right. A prince like you," Amu said, "and every other stuck up prince I've met!" she shouted as she hit his crown. Ikuto grabbed it before it fell off.

"I-"

"Just go! Jump off the balcony or something!" Amu shouted.

"Fine," Ikuto said as he actually jumped off. Amu gasped as she ran back.

"Wait! I didn't really mean it!" Amu shouted.

"You didn't?" Ikuto said as Superman brought him up.

"H-how..?" Amu gaped as he watched Ikuto get lifted up to her balcony again. "How are you doing that?"

"It's a Superman. He fly." Ikuto told her.

"It's lovely," Amu said as she got kissed by the statue on her hand.

"Do you want to go for a rice-I mean, ride?" Ikuto asked. Amu smiled at him. "We could get out of here, you know, go for a ride."

"You can do that?" Amu asked increduosly.

"Sure! Do you trust me?" Ikuto said as he stuck out his hand.

"What?" Amu said as she recognized that sentence.

"I said do you trust me?" Ikuto asked. Amu looked at him then his hand and nodded. She took his hand and got on Superman. "okay, then, off we go!"

**Gina-chan: Sorry for all the weird parts and all the mistakes! I'm in such a hurry! I've got to go to golf, then to library, then to the mall to buy everything I need and I need to be all packed up by today.**

**Cami-chan: Review please! Flame is welcome!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gina-chan: And I'm back! Finally! SORRY EVERYONE!**

**Cami-chan: She's so late!**

**Gina-chan: Xp Well, I'll try to update as fast as I use to. In the mean time go to PWNTHIS's profile and read Cycles.**

**Cami-chan: That's me and Jina's story! It's account for two of us!**

**Gina-chan: I don't own Shugo Chara, Aladdin, or Superman or the song Whole New World but I own the parody Part of the World  
**

**

* * *

**

"I can show you the world," Ikuto started singing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Amu asked with wide eyes as Ikuto started doing arm movement, 'showing' her the world.

"Uh," he cleared his throat, "nothing. I just-something made me start singing...It's like these lyrics are pouring into my brain." Amu silently laughed at that and Ikuto wasn't sure if he was getting laughed at so he just laughed along.

Riding Superman, Amu was able to see the world (as Ikuto sang), and how beautiful was. She had never sat a foot out her country, and now, with Prince Iku, who she really suspected was Ping from the market place, she was able to. Creatures she only saw on T.V., creatures she have never seen on T.V., creatures from her country's zoo...she was able to see them all. The curved up, so far up that she was able to feel the cold moisture that was cloud. She giggled as they entered the cloud, and when they came out, they were soaked.

Next they went over what looked like abandoned Roman buildings and statues out in the open, which was really random.

"This is amazing!" Amu said and then said, "enough to sing about it!"

"Really?" Ikuto asked in a surprised voice. She was so amazed that she could sing about it?

"I can't sing...well I can, I just can't rhyme," Ikuto told her. Amu giggled and told Ikuto that it was okay, and she wanted him to start singing. Ikuto smirked and started singing the song from earlier with little-minor-the smallest change.

(with british accent)

"_I can't show you the world because the stupid Superman isn't fast enough, and so..._

_I can show you part of the world_

_Shiny, sparkly ro-ocks_

_PLEASE! Tell me, Princess Amu, now when did _

_you last let your brain decide?_

_I can open your eyes by holding your eyelids_

_Take you from here to there~~~_

_Under, upsidedown and over_

_on a Superman~~ ride_" Ikuto sang to her. It was now Amu turn to sing. She sang with an Irish accent.

"_A part of the world~~!_

_A new cool POV!_

_No Tsukasa to annoy me! Or tickle me!_

_Or say I'm hallucinating  
_

_A part of the world~~!_

_A sparkly place where rocks exist!_

_But when I'm way down there_

_It's, like, totally clear_

_That now I'm in part of the world with you~~_" and with that Ikuto started singing again as she that part of the world.

"_Now I'm in a part of the world with you~~~!_"

As they sang that, they passed through a shimmering lake. They each got one hand out and felt it on their fingertip as they floated just above it. The feeling was amazing. The icy wind now felt like one of the fan that you need when you want to walk dramatically. Her hair was blowing dramatically and the whole scene was dramatic. The way Prince Iku smiled at her...the way the water felt on her fingertip...the way the wind blew on their hair...the way she felt right then...

Amu opened her mouth and started singing again as they went higher up again after they passed the lake.

"_Incredulous sights_

_Despicable(_"What?" Ikuto shouted in surprise. "Just Kidding!" Amu said with a wink_) feelings!_

_Flying, cutting through air, and riding_

_through an endless sparkly sky_

_A part of the world~~!" _Amu saw that Superman was going down really fast, and she closed her eyes. Ikuto grabbed her wrist softly and removed her hands from her eyes and smiled.

"_Don't ever close those eyes,"_ he threatened her trough singing.

"_More than one thing to see,_" Amu said as Ikuto sang, "_Hold your breath, but don't die, it get shinier."_

_"I'm like a comet on fire_

_I came TOO far_

_I don't know the way to get back_

_To where I came from" _Amu sang as she waved at a person who was building a building. He gaped at them and accidently slammed the hammer on his fumb (big toe). Amu and Ikuto both made a face as they winced at the pain.

"_A part of the World~~!" _Ikuto sang.

"_Every corner surprises me,_" Amu said as they came around a corner to see a guy pole dancing on the street.

"_With that straight line(_horizon_) ahead to persue_," Ikuto sang as he pointed at the horizon.

"_Every moment scarlet-letter" _Amu sang.

They looked at each other and smiled as they sang together.

"_I'll stalk them anywhere_

_There's tick-tocks to spare_

_Let me share this _

_part of the world with you~~..." _

Ikuto picked a strawberry from a bush and to her surprise, gave it to her as he sang the words "_A part of the world~~, That's where we are"_ and she echoed his words.

"_A thrilling stalk" _Ikuto sang.

"_A magical place" _Amu sang.

And with perfect harmony they sang the last line together.

"_For you...and...me..."_

They passed another lake and the moon reflected from the spot where they sang there last word. Soon the firework started too, which was reflected with the moon.

* * *

**Gina-chan: Thank you, a reviewer that I can't find even after I searched all over my review for him/her, please tell me who it was by reviewing again XD , for giving me the idea to make them sing together! Sorry that this chapter's a little short!  
**

**Cami-chan: Please! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Gina-chan: I'm begging you... Click the sexy button below!  
**


End file.
